Wyvern Gold
by Kouhikouryuu
Summary: With the birth of dimensional technology, Gundams are up again. But can they beat Gaean Legends? EscaflowneGundam. All new characters.
1. Finders Keepers

Konnichiwa! I am Kouhikouryuu, and I'll be your authoress this evening. Tonight's selection is called Wyvern Gold. This is my first attempt at a crossover, and hopefully, it won't suck as crossovers have the custom of doing. I tried my best to make the two worlds fit together, especially since someone told me that there's no way Guymelefs and Mobile Suits could fight each other and have Melefs win. Well what if Gaea took their magic hybrids to the limit and created a magic that could defeat technology? And if that doesn't work, steal the technology. :p

Oh Gawd. Disclaimers. These suck. And they make no sense. Show me a thriving anime production company headed by a black woman under the age of 24, and I'll be happy to point out the obvious that this is probably the greatest miracle aside from the Second Coming of Jesus. I have had no part in the idea of Escaflowne TV or Gundam: AC Universe. Go bother Bandai about both of them. Lord knows I do often enough. Where are my Gundam plushies, dangit?!

Authoress' Note: This story is a cross over between Gundam: AC and Escaflowne. The battles between Guymelefs and Mobile Suits work the same way as the game _Arcanum: Of Steamworks_ (the Gundams)_ and Magic Obscura_ (Guymelefs). Yeah, I know that Guymelefs are technically both Steamworks AND Magic Obscura, but that way, it'd only be an Escaflowne fic. So just run with it and it'll all be okay.

**AC 225: 2.15 – 27th year of the reign of King Van of Fanelia**

_"Why am I doing this? Why am I running?!"_ The tears flowed freely down Dei's cheeks. "Stop it! Turn around! Piece of crap!"

The battle had started five hours earlier. The mission was simple; keep the Mystic Moon dwellers away from Gaea at any cost. She had been doing well, since this was her first glimpse of combat. She'd been trained to think nothing of it when she slain the enemy. In fact she'd done well cutting down the ranks by a dozen before her attack hit.

It was a simple lapse of judgment. Her wing went up at the wrong angle to block a shot from a beam saber. The excess energy passed through and struck her Melef armor in the hand. No big deal. So why was her entire left arm completely numb? And why couldn't she think straight?

"Please, don't be a heart attack again. Getting them in the simulators was bad enough. I don't want to die out here…" The WyvernGold flapped its Gundanium wings twice and entered the atmosphere of Gaea.

The giant dragon armor set down at the Southern camp. Without her left hand to control the other arm, the armor landed off-balance and fell in a giant cloud of dust.

"What are you doing back here!? That battle isn't over yet!!" General Neuill shouted as he ran up to it.

The top chest panel of WyvernGold opened up, steam hissing from the pistons. Dei slid out and onto the ground, a trail of blood left on the bottom panel. She made an honest effort to get up, but collapsed at Neuill's feet.

"Get a medic and a mechanic out here! NOW!!" Neuill stood over Dei and grimaced. _"Damn. It happened again."_ He gave her a swift kick in the chest and sent her rolling. "Get up, Lieutenant. Can't have you dying if you're the only one capable of working the damned thing."

Lieutenant Neuill was the exact example of military reprogramming gone awry. A shrewd monster of a wolf-man, but an excellent strategist who made the most of every situation. And if strategy didn't work, he could always scare the enemy off by opening that big mouth of his. Wolf people never were nice... He didn't stand for losing, and he knew the only way to win this part of the war was to use the girl and the strange gift of that Mystic Guymelef. This is what made him the angriest. He would've taken the metal beast for himself except he knew the thing would kill him and spit him out in an instant.

Dei didn't hear him, and even if she had, she wouldn't have cared. He always abused her like this. She was immune to his attacks. The medics carried her away, and the mechanics started to work on the armor's broken hand. It was severed almost completely through and dangled by a few stray wires.

"We need to destroy this piece of crap. It's killed too many of my soldiers already. I wouldn't be surprised if the Mystic Moon hadn't sent this thing to kill us all." 

~~~~*~~~~

"You still haven't found it yet?! Gaea's probably got it already!" Colonel Willis slammed his fists down on the table.

"Those savages wouldn't know what to do with it anyway. We'll simply send a few thousand more through the gate and go get it."  Lieutenant Lison was studying the last coordinates of the shuttle attempting to pass through the Mystic Gate.

"If they're such savages, how come their mobile suits are tearing ours apart by the dozen, and why would it take an entire regiment to get the suit back?" The Colonel raised an eyebrow.

"Well, um… Sir –"

Captain Vell couldn't stand it when Lison opened his mouth, so she simply interrupted whenever she could. "It would be simpler to just send one person to infiltrate the camps and steal it back." 

"Send the original pilot, since the machine is his responsibility." Lison glared at Vell.

"The original pilot was killed when the shuttle was raided." Willis shot back.

_"How did that idiot get this far?!?!"_ Vell could only smirk at Lison's lack of intelligence.

"Who was the next officer who qualified for the armor?" They Commander pushed the stack of applicants to the middle of the table.

"Actually, we'll need the next two. Because it's an armor, it's not supposed to fly alone. The base suit was recovered in perfect condition." Vell held up two folders.

"Fine. Who are they?"

Lison practically snatched the folders from Vell. "Majors Kai Tyson and Jeremy Or."

"Excuse you, Lieutenant!!!" Vell took the folders back.

"Vell! Lison! Stop it! Turning on each other at this point isn't going to do any of us any good. As long as General Fritz of the US Washington Base doesn't find out we lost a Five billion-dollar armor, there is NO PROBLEM. GOT IT?"

"Yes sir." Vell and Lison said in unison.

So that's it for chapter one. What do ya think? I've so far got 7 chapters done (about this size), and I'll wait about a week before each one is posted. No one ever seems to read and review when I post whole stories at once. -_- About this, you'll get references to original characters, but none of the actual characters are in this fic. It saves me the trouble of trying to get completely incompatible people to interact (i.e. Dilandau trying to threaten someone like Heero or Zechs; I can't... well I _can_ see it, but it'd be so ridiculously horrid, it'd kill the whole fic). Well, see you next week, min'na!

Kouhikouryuu


	2. She is the Guymelef

WyvernGold: Chapter 2

~~~~*~~~~

"How is she?" Neuill stood over Dei's hospital bed.

"She's lost a lot of blood, and it won't stop. Her hand was severed, and we reattached it, but the blood's leaking through the sutures. We've cut off circulation to that arm, but we can't keep it like that." A doctor motioned to a primitive looking dialysis machine cleansing the blood coming out of her wrist and sending it back. "She's also suffered another heart attack. If it complicates further, we'll amputate."

"See that it doesn't get that far. She's the only one who can operate that Guymelef, and she needs both hands to do it."

"You realize that if she does lose her hand, she could simply receive a mechanical one."

"Which would take weeks to learn to control, and her accuracy would go down dramatically."

"But it's going to be a long while before she regains the use of her hand, if she ever gets the feeling back in it."

"NO… IT… WON'T." 

"Understood." The doctor sighed.

"Wake her up."

The doctor didn't even bother looking up from the charts. "I won't. She needs rest, and she'll probably fall into shock with too much stress." 

A mechanic ran into the tent. "Sir, WyvernGold's left arm has been repaired."

"Good, good! Hear that, Lieutenant? Get your lazy tail outta bed."

"What the heck do you think you're doing? She can't even hear you!! I- Oh my God…"

The doctor watched with his jaw hanging open as Dei regained consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open, fixed on Neuill, and her mouth formed into an evil grin.

"Such a nice nap too. My chest still hurts. Tell them that there's something wrong with the engines."

"You heard the girl! Get to it!" Neuill barked and the mechanic was gone as quickly as he came.

"I don't understand…"

"Yspano and Mystic Moon technology."

Dei held up her hand and inspected it. It started broken and bloody, a pale brown-gray instead of the usual chocolate. Her wrist shifted and reset. As soon as she pulled off the tourniquet, her natural skin color came back. The sutures and dialysis machines were unlaced and removed without any problems. Dei flexed her hand and made a complex gesture in the air.

"I'm ready, sir."

"You set off in an hour."

"BUT-" the doctor could only point at Dei.

"You see she's well. You're a doctor, not a mom."

"In all due respect, sir. Quit being an ass. His job is to look out for my well being. I was lying here about to die 10 minutes ago. You could've at least told him how the Yspano technology worked. He was about to cut off my freaking arm."

"Just because I need you doesn't mean I have to put up with your mouth." He slapped her. "Get dressed. It's been cut to half an hour."

"It will take 3 hours for them to repair the engine."

"You remember the ancient scrolls."

"But I cannot self heal. The 'Melef only tells me what is wrong. Obviously YOU didn't read the scrolls or you'd know that." Dei narrowed her eyes.

"Then why didn't you ignore it and keep fighting?"

"I blacked out. I only remember a blast and waking up here."

"Well then the Melef knows more than you think it does, because it came back here and spit you out." Neuill chuckled under his breath. There was also the matter of his sick since of humor.

"Either way, I can't undo a heart attack."

"Fine. 6 hours. But you know how hard it is to fight those advanced Melefs."

"There's nothing I can do about that."

"I could stuff you in one of the working ones and have you fight them now and throw you back up there when it's repaired." He grinned.

"Like WyvernGold would permit that. Remember the others?"

"Grrr… You get off lucky, Lieutenant."

__

"Not that lucky, you insensitive pri–"

A Melef regiment returning interrupted her thoughts, the team of giant robots sounding like a metal stampede. Remembering the division of assignments earlier that week, Dei knew exactly who was coming back, and who wasn't. She leapt out of her bed and met the pilots outside.

"How much success?" She shouted up to the largest armor, a black one with a silver cape flowing behind it.

"I think the Mystic Moon is insulting us with the garbage they send here! All you have to do is throw the Melefs into each other and they explode! We took down 20 that way!" A woman several years older than Dei leapt out of the Guymelef and hugged her.

A Melef that looked like a gory skeleton spoke up. "Another interesting thing is that most of those Melefs didn't even have pilots! We happened to grab one that had simply stopped moving. When we opened 'er up, there was no one inside! Just a bunch of glass screens flashing!" The skeleton's pilot jumped down and stretched out. He was a few years younger than Dei, but almost two feet taller and had darker skin.

"Fras! Resia! I'm glad you had better luck than I did." Dei laughed sheepishly and gripped her wrist.

"I was just going to ask you why you were back here so early. The Melefs arriving through the gate are that easy to demolish?" Fras came up beside Dei and put his elbow on her shoulder.

"Not exactly. The Dragon came back here of its own free will and spit me out like a broken doll it didn't want anymore. As soon as it's finished with repairs I have to go back."

Resia quieted her voice. "Why does that fool Neuill insist on keeping that cursed piece of junk? He even fused it with the Yspano technology. I'm surprised the thing even works. I thought it didn't after it killed the first five soldiers."

"Well we can't get rid of it now. It insists on keeping me as its pilot. Can't destroy it or I go too. Yspano rules." Dei's eyes were fixed on the ground.

"…. Well, I don't know about you two, but I cannot fight on an empty stomach! Who wants lunch?" Fras tried desperately to lighten up the mood. He hated it when Dei turned quiet. It usually meant there was deep trouble ahead.

"I'm sorry, Fras. Come on. I'll tell you what I learned about these strange Melefs and WyvernGold."

"Is that what you call it now?" Resia raised her eyebrow.

"That's who it tells me it is."

"Now it's a who? It's not alive!" Fras laughed.

"I'll explain over the food." Dei rolled her eyes and led them to the middle of the camp.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Kai Tyson and Jeremy Or stood in Colonel Willis's office. They had been flown in immediately for the assignment, and filled in before they got there.

"Sir, how exactly will we get through the Mystic Gate without being detected? The Gaeans keep watch over the area now, and anyone who crosses through immediately disappears." Kai read more of her folder.

"Here's how it works. We have the base suit, the DragonSilver Gundam. To get you through the Gate, we modified it to look like a Gaean mobile suit. Major Or, you will have Major Tyson as your captive. When you get to Gaea, you'll travel until you get to the South Continent. That's where the shuttle carrying the mobile armor was last seen. Their armies probably have it stored. Once you find it, take it back and return here. Even with the modifications, the armor can still merge with the base suit, assuming it hasn't been modified. Then all you have to do is get back here. No side missions, no unnecessary sabotage, no unnecessary kills. That goes double for you, Tyson. Got it?"

"Understood sir. When do we leave?" Kai asked.

"We've set the mission to start immediately. Our day and evening seem to be the same, so the only thing we have in our favor is the ability to transport between the worlds. With it being dawn, it should be near impossible to see you."

"Yes sir." Kai and Jeremy saluted. They exited and headed for the base's West Hangar.

"Something is seriously wrong with this mission... I feel it." Jeremy hissed under his breath.

"I know. .... How come I have to be the hostage? I think you should be the hostage. It'd be more believable that I could kick your butt." Kai shook her head.

Jeremy looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Jeez, try to lighten the mood..."

"I just want to go in, get the suit, and get out. Once the mission is over, I want to get as far away from this as possible."

"What in the world are you talking about...?" Kai's eyes narrowed at the foreboding tone in his voice.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Not much to say at the end of this one. I really wish you people would review my stories. Are they really that bad? Or maybe I should move it to an area with higher traffic.... *sigh* Just do me a favor and tell me what you think...


	3. Time to Go

Wyvern Gold: Chapter 3

~~~~~*~~~~~

"Have you been paying attention to the suit specs at all?! They're both combined with the old OSZERO! The old pilots who used them practically went insane. I know we had to study it, and the tests show that we're more than capable of handling it, but the chance we'll end up destroying everything is still there." Jeremy stared up at DragonSilver. "I don't see why they couldn't just use the BIOX systems like for all the other mobile suits. The abilities are enhanced, and the side effects aren't as deadly."

"But the BIOX systems don't motivate the pilot to fight. In fact the BIOX systems do nothing to help the pilot if they're afraid to fight. The OSZERO gave the pilot a reason to fight. Either destroy or be destroyed. That's how a war is fought." Kai shrugged and climbed up to the cockpit.

DragonSilver looked like a remake of a suit left over from the Eve Wars. It's predecessor, the TallGeeseIII, was as an advanced mobile suit, as much as possible without actually being a Gundam. DragonSilver had several differences though, it was stripped down to being a bare-bones mobile suit. The OSZERO system was installed. The Titanium Armor replaced with refined green and silver Gundanium. The metal head plates were removed for easier combination with the armor. Two BeamSabers were hooked up to the suit's power grid, and the HeatRod had been removed to be made a part of WyvernGold.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Like hell I'm going to wait on the outside! Who knows what the heck happens when you pass through that portal!"

"But the inner cockpit only fits one."

"Um... that's not exactly true..." she smiled.

"And if we get into a battle, how am I supposed to use the controls if you're sitting on them?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Kai helped Jeremy into the cockpit, then curled up in a little space on the floor. "As for now, wake me when we get to the Mystic Gate. I want to see this thing."

"Sure." Jeremy sighed.

~~~~~*~~~~~

"I've pretty much got this thing pretty much figured out, except for most of the Mystic Moon technology. All I need is to push a button and I accidentally blow up half of Gaea." Dei rolled an orange around on the table. "The Yspano technology is easy to understand, but it doesn't really do much since it was only outlined to an already complete Guymelef."

"Have you figured out if it has any light weapons? Almost all of the ones from the Mystic Moon have light weapons instead of metal ones." Fras wanted to know this more than anything. Being able to blow away all your enemies with a single, well placed shot would truly make him and his Melef the god of death.

"Actually, no. Don't they all have handheld weapons, though? Where would it go?"

"Maybe in the mouth. It does open and close. " Resia's eyes were fixed on WyvernGold's head. 

The metal looked like clean steel, but numerous tests proved otherwise. It wore an emerald green cover of the same metal at the top of its head and upper throat. It had a sharp horn on its forehead and three golden glass eyes to see through; two regular eyes, and a smaller eye just under the horn disguised as a jewel. Its earflaps were flared outward for the moment so the mechanics could access inside, but folded against its sleek head in battle. The only things that wouldn't work were the jaws. The mechanics tried everything they could to get it to open, and even tried going through behind the ears, but the monster's jaws would not open. 

"Well however it works, we haven't found it yet. And like I said, this thing is too dangerous to just play around with all the buttons. To fight, I just rely on the wings and tail. The wings move in front of it and link together to make a FanAxe, and the tail can either wrap around the enemy and crush it, or the spade can slice through the Moon Guymelefs." Dei took a knife to the orange to prove her point.

"They haven't even figured out what kind of metal that's made of, have they?" Resia took half the orange and peeled it. She popped a slice in her mouth and made a face with it. 

"Nope. Whatever it is, it puts all the metals we have to shame. I bet it could break through your HalberdScythe easy, Fras." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'll take you now, Dei! No one insults Shinigami!" He stood up and pointed to his Melef.

"I did no such thing! My best friend and better in combat!? Never!" Dei laughed.

"Oh so now I'm not your best friend? That hurts, Dei." Resia sniffed.

"No, you're not my best friend, because you're my sister!" Dei razzed again. This time, Resia used her lightning reflexes and grabbed her tongue.

"What did I say about that? Someday someone's going to rip it out."

"Aah ii uth ay ee ooo! (And it just may be you!) Eggo! Urths!!" Resia let go and Dei rolled her tongue back into her mouth.

"Are you sure you're related....? For one thing, Dei -" Resia clamped her hand over Fras' mouth before he could say something he'd regret.

"Say anymore and they'd kill us both." Resia hissed.

"And if you ever get into the latrine episode again, I'll kill you, Shinigami or no." Dei narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry. But speaking freely, Lieutenant, it's really b-"

Before he could finish, Dei was over the table and had him by the throat while Resia had a dagger pressed over his lips.

"Big. Mouth." Dei was growling.

"And yet... no lips." Resia pressed her dagger a little harder.

"Mmm-mmmmm..." Fras whined.

"Okay then." The sisters said in unison and backed off.

"Never thinking it again, ladies." They had clearly shaken him, but he did his best to play it off.

A mechanic ran up beside Dei and whispered in her ear. Dei's face contorted into a scowl and she nodded her acceptance to the mechanic. "Back on duty. Have fun without me, and I want to hear more about your conquests over the Land MysticMelefs, so don't die before I get back." She warned.

"Yes, ma'am!" They saluted.

"Oh please."

~~~~~*~~~~~

Owari sho san. (End of chapter three.) What awaits everyone approaching the gate? This should be interesting... :-}


	4. First Impressions

Wyvern Gold: Chapter 4

~~~~~*~~~~~

"You wanted to see this thing, Major. Although I admit, it is a sight...." Jeremy nudged Kai awake.

"We're there already? Didn't we only leave 10 minutes ago? And where exactly are we?" Kai yawned.

"No, you fell asleep 5 hours ago. And we're about 700 miles away from Colony X74."

"Good nap." She smiled out of the window and let her mind drift. _"I didn't know they moved it out here. That'll be an interesting thing to see from my bedroom window..."_

Jeremy sighed and went back to watching the gate from the main camera. A metal gate large enough for an entire space station was suspended in the nothingness. The center was a bright window, showing Gaea, a planet completely identical to Earth.

"It looks like a mirror..."

"The other side is nothing like this one."

"You know, you're going to get us killed being all uptight..." Kai huffed.

"Funny, I was just thinking the opposite about you."

"Let's just go. It's getting cramped in here."

As they approached the gate, two manned Virgos and eight Virgo dolls behind each got in their way. The mobile dolls' cameras blinked in unison, but the manned Virgos held out an arm to them and stopped.

"Majors Kai Tyson and Jeremy Or of the Earth Sphere United Nation: North America Division, reporting to the Dimensional Gate. We're going through to further investigate the last shuttle's disappearance. We're also taking both your mobile doll units."

The Virgos seemed to blink their approval and moved aside, sending clearance to Kai and Jeremy.

"Hold me, Jeremy, I'm scared." She purred in his ear and laughed when the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

"Please don't do that again." He spoke through gritted teeth. "Now let's see how this thing works."

The manned Virgos approached the gate and rotated the gate until Gaea and Earth reflected perfectly. The Virgo Dolls surrounded DragonSilver and went into standby mode. A beam of light captured them and they all disappeared through the gate, into Gaea. When they emerged on the other side, DragonSilver went limp and began to drift, while the mobile dolls were unaffected.

Kai shook her head and cupped her hand over her mouth. "Ugh... Am I supposed to be space sick?"

Jeremy sat back in his seat and breathed slowly. "...Yes... Are the mobile dolls... still with us? Hic..."

"Lucky bastards aren't even dizzy. Oh god, where's the airsick bag...."

"DON'T YOU DARE THROW UP IN THIS BRAND NEW GUNDAM, MAJOR!!!" Jeremy was almost panicked.

Kai scrambled around the cockpit being a pain when she caught sight of one of the view screens. "AN INCOMING MOBILE SUIT!! I didn't know Gaeans had space suits!! " She crawled out of the way and managed to get behind him, pushing him forward.

"How am I supposed to reach the rear and top controls!? And my knees are going to crack like this!!!"

"I'll get the rear controls, and you'll get new knees when we get back to Earth!" Kai flipped the switch for the battle mode and kept the cameras fixed on the approaching mobile suit.

DragonSilver raised its Mega Cannon and fired two shots, blowing up two of the Virgo Dolls. 

"What the hell was that, Or?!?" Kai stared in disbelief.

"A warning shot. That's WyvernGold. We're going ahead with the plan." Jeremy pushed the Mega Cannon back and pulled a Beam Saber from the side.

"They're using our technology against us!? Now how are we supposed to bring it back without completely screwing it up?!"

~~~~~*~~~~~

"What an UGLY Guymelef!" Dei growled and bared WyvernGold's claws. "But it looks like one of ours and it just destroyed two of those other dolls. Just how many of these hybrid Gaean suits are there?"

Dei ignored DragonSilver for the moment and went after the Virgo Dolls. Unsure of how to react to the seemingly foreign suit, they prompted Jeremy and Kai for instructions.

"Major Or, should we tell the Dolls to disable the suit with minimal damage?" Kai read the screens quickly and wrote up new prompts for the dolls.

"No, tell them to take evasive maneuvers. They're just cannon fodder anyway. We'll destroy them all, and then we'll grab WyvernGold, merge with it and override, then take it and the pilot back to the base."

"Sending transmissions!" Kai took a small side-screen over and watched as the Virgo Dolls split up and move away.

"No! No escape!" WyvernGold grabbed one doll around the waist with its tail and crushed it into two pieces. It used the remaining pieces as weapons and hurled them into two retreating dolls.

"The pilot is pretty good with advanced technology..." Jeremy was able to keep an eye on WyvernGold while chasing two Virgos. It had found five more and had obliterated them.

"Actually, something's wrong. It's not using the Beam Cannon. This would have been over by now if it had just fired once." Kai fired the rear rockets and a doll that was too close exploded.

"Are you complaining, Major?" Jeremy sliced three dolls in half.

"No, but don't you find it a bit odd that it's taking its time destroying the rest of the dolls? I think the pilot doesn't know what she's doing!" Kai put the engine output at all stop and waited for WyvernGold. "Once it stops, we should make the next move."

"I wonder if they understand the mobile suit's communication functions... Major Tyson, open a communications channel."

"Alright, but if the pilot did, she would have figured out the doll system and done something about it."

"Maybe not. And why do you think the pilot's a she?" Jeremy knew this had to be a guy because of the pilot's superior fighting skills against new Mobile Dolls.

"See for yourself."


	5. Confrontation

Wyvern Gold: Chapter 5

~~~~~*~~~~~

A channel opened between WyvernGold and DragonSilver. It surprised Dei at first since she was only used to seeing the open battlefield, but she quickly composed herself and gained her hard exterior.

"Identify yourself. Are you of Gaea or the Mystic Moon?" Dei hid the urge to growl her command, but kept a sharp edge to her voice."

"_The pilot's a female. And she looks like a child. About 16-ish._" Jeremy thought of a quick lie." We're both Gaeans from the northwestern continent. I'm Jeremy, and the woman behind me is Kai."

"Hiii-iii!"

Jeremy put his hand over his face and shook his head.

"Why didn't the northwestern continent tell us they had a Mystic Guymelef? The armies were told to keep together to keep the cursed ones on their world!" Dei half muttered to herself. "And why are you both piloting that one Melef? They're not that complicated."

"_CURSED!?!? I'LL SHOW YOU CURSED!!_" Kai had to bite her tongue to keep from shouting her thoughts. "I'm teaching him how to pilot the Melef. He's taking over for me." Her hands moved smoothly over the controls as she found the remote frequency for WyvernGold's controls.

"That's a strange way to do it. And if he's taking over for you, why aren't you dead?" Dei didn't let them see that she was gripping the controls so tightly they could have broken off.

"You've discovered the strange properties of your suit, also?" Jeremy assumed that she was talking about OSZERO.

Kai whispered in his ear so that Dei couldn't listen in. "Ok, I've got the codes to merge with WyvernGold. All you have to do is get this suit positioned in front of that one." Her fingers were poised over a row of gold and black buttons.

"You're taking a huge risk trying to get rid of the suit like that, Kai. Now tell me who you really are or you'll rain down on Gaea in little flaming pieces." Dei backed her Mystic Guymelef away a little and formed the FanAxe.

"Oh great. She suspects. Guess we'll have to alter the plans a little bit." Kai growled in annoyance, and aimed the aft boosters upward, pushing DragonSilver below WyvernGold.

"Are you crazy?! We would have had a better chance if we had gone over and behind her!" Jeremy grabbed a Beam Saber and readied himself to attack.

"No! One good upswing from the FanAxe and we would have been dead. We can avoid the tail easily. Plus, if she swings down here, she risks chopping the tail off." 

What Kai did not suspect was Dei's accuracy using both weapons at the same time. WyvernGold raised its tail, flipped over, and sliced DragonSilver with the Axe, taking out the left thruster. It followed through with it's tail, throwing the mobile suit forward and out of its attack range.

~~~~~*~~~~~

"**Not one word.**" Kai hissed.

"...I'm taking over. Get out of my way and we won't die." Jeremy pushed Kai out of the seat and took the back controls.

"My hero." Kai rolled her eyes and "accidentally" kneed Jeremy in the arm.

The nudge was enough to send the left arm with BeamSaber up and behind them, and into the fast approaching WyvernGold. The sword passed through the top and left cameras and sliced down to the jaw hinge. Even though this would be counted as only mild damage in a mobile suit battle, it was more than enough to stop WyvernGold.

"It stopped?! Yes! Quick, get DragonSilver in front of it!" Kai cheered and punched Jeremy on the shoulder.

"But why did it stop?! It's still got a camera to see with and nothing important was damaged!"

"WHO CARES! You said yourself, do this as quick as possible, then get the hell out! Our suit is almost immobile. If that thing gets back up, we're screwed."

Jeremy gave it another five seconds thought before he tackled WyvernGold and gave Kai the go to start the merging process. A manual override was built into both suits so if a pilot were ever disabled, the pilot of the other suit could take over both. Both suits shut down save for life support and the Gundams took over from there. The front of WyvernGold and the back of DragonSilver opened and locked together so that the Wyvern's body acted as an armored spine and tail, the head and neck turned into a helmet and shoulder plating, and the arms provided a second layer and claws to Dragon's hands. The Suit and Armor formed together to make Kin no Tatsu, GoldenDragon.

Kai reached off to a side compartment and pulled out a gun. "Letsee. The colonel said no unnecessary kills, but that doesn't mean we can't maim her a bit. Now she'll have a reason to call us a cursed people." 

"Desist Major! Only defensive action!"

"What do you think this is?! Any minute she's going to break through here and try to kill us both. I'm just going to take care of it before it gets that bad." She grinned evilly and opened the partition between the two suits.

Dei was on the other side, standing over the door. One hand was holding a sword pointing directly in Kai's face. The other hand was over her own face with a thick trail of blood running down between her fingers. She was breathing hard, trying not to scream. Her remaining eye fixed on Kai, and if she weren't so dizzy, Kai would be dead already. 

"My eyessss... my facccceeee..." Dei shook violently and brought her sword down on Kai.

Kai saw the blade come closer and fired a shot, putting a hole in Dei's hand to make her drop her weapon. Dei couldn't take anymore and lunged at her, determined to kill her with her bare hands. Kai fired another shot that went through her shoulder and pushed her back into her seat. Kai was about to put another bullet through her chest when Jeremy grabbed the gun and punched her in the face.

"DON'T KILL HER, YOU IDIOT! Jeez! We have to bring her back in one piece! She's already in three!" He pulled her back and put her in Silver's pilot seat. You take us back. I'll patch her up." He climbed up and back into Gold's cockpit and grabbed a first aid kit from a compartment.

Kai rubbed her jaw and glared at the two of them. "Don't tell me you have sympathy for that brat."

"She's just a kid, Major. And quite soon a dead one. Get us back, NOW."

"Yes, sir." She cursed under her breath and turned around. As soon as she flexed her shoulder to reach the top controls, she felt a sharp pain and watched a red patch appear on her suit. "That bitch cut my shoulder up! I shot her before she could get to me! What the hell!!!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND DRIVE THE DAMN SUITS! Everybody can get patched up when we get back!"

"I think we should just kill the little wretch and be done with it." Kai put her hands into the control wells. "We'll have to go to X74. There's only enough fuel to get us back there. And the propulsion systems for both suits are almost gone. I don't get it. All this stuff was working just fine, and Gold's too by the way she was movin'."

Kin no Tatsu used its wings and returned to the point where DragonSilver first appeared in Gaea. The Mystic Moon was full, and seemed to be dull and ugly with the morning sun reflecting against it. The space in front of them was different, though. A small, curved moon appeared in the back corner.

"Prepare yourself, Major. We're going back through the portal."

WyvernGold's head tilted up and the jaws of the beast armor opened. Inside was a small mechanism that matched the coordinates to the portal on the other side. The rift in space and Kin no Tatsu flashed and a beam of light flashed between the two worlds.

~~~~~*~~~~~

"AGH! What was that?!" Resia put her hand over her eyes to shield them from the blinding flash.

"It's different from the beam of light that happens whenever the Mystic Melefs come over this side. And isn't the space above us where Dei is keeping watch?"

"...God, let her be okay. Please! Dei...."

"And she told _us_ not to die..." Fras ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"SHE ISN'T DEAD. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? As long as I stand here, she is not dead."

"Yes, ma'am." He sighed. "And what do we tell Neuill?"

"....Dei and the Melef have disappeared. It is the truth, and it's vague enough that no one gets in trouble."

"Damn. This also means we have to put up with another one of his rants."

"You want to put up with one of my rants?" Resia's thumb ran up and down her dagger. Strangely enough, the blade wasn't cutting. 

Fras stared in disbelief. "Umm... no..."

"Then let's go. Maybe we can get back to the battlefield and find someone that knows what's going on." She grinned slightly and looked at the Chain and Claw her Guymelef held.


	6. A Speedy Rescue and a Clue

Wyvern Gold: Chapter 6

~~~~~*~~~~~

Kai knew what to expect now when passing through the portal. The wave of nausea didn't hit her as bad, and Jeremy seemed to control it better also. Dei was too far in shock to care. As soon as they settled into their own dimension, the Virgos guarding the gate approached slowly.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE STARING!!!! HELP US TO COLONY X74! NOW!!" Kai screeched. She banged her fists on the controls and started in on a wave of cursing.

The pilots grimaced and grabbed the arms of DragonSilver. X74 was only five minutes from the Mystic Gate if a mobile suit traveled with its rockets on full blast. Somehow the four suits managed to get there in three. During that time, Jeremy sent a message to have two ambulances ready. Once the docking port accepted them and Kin no Tatsu landed, it collapsed at the seams. WyvernGold fell away from DragonSilver, WyvernGold's burned face plating fell off, and DragonSilver's Gundanium armor was scratched down to the mechanics inside. Kai practically kicked the door open and screamed. Jeremy held Dei in his arms and used the lessened gravity to leap from the cockpit door to the control station and main hallway.

"Take her to the nearest hospital! She's lost a lot of blood!"

"And what about me, huh? I still don't understand how she got my shoulder!" Kai landed beside them and winced. "There's something up with that little brat."

"Get in the other ambulance. I have some things to discuss with you on the way to the hospital." He had a clearly disturbed look on his face and resisted the urge to wipe his bloodstained hands on his pilot suit.

"Hey. Nobody important died. We'll file the report, go back to Earth, and you'll be reassigned in a few days. Mission complete. Don't start in on me." Tyson grumbled and pushed one of the medics out of her way.

"It's not about that. It's about the girl. Something IS up."

"Just how much information do the scientists have on these people?"

"A bit. Aside from what we're learning through the talks, they're succeeding about keeping themselves a secret." Jeremy helped Kai into the ambulance and closed the door.

~~~~~*~~~~~

-- AC 224: 4.30 --

Scientists on Earth had finished working on technology that would enable them to travel to other dimensions, but only as far as Earth itself. The experiment was a success, so the TD (Trans-Dimension) was launched into space to see if anything was different out there. This is how they found Gaea. At first, the scientists thought that something had gone wrong and they were caught between dimensions, but when they were able to return, they found that Gaea and Earth were directly related beyond the dimensional rift.

Setting up their first major project, they managed to send a team to Gaea to learn about them, and vice-versa. The two worlds were peaceful and relations went well until Earth decided they want to share their advanced knowledge with Gaea in return for colonization to combat the over crowded Earth and numerous colonies. Gaea refused, still holding onto their belief that the ones of the Mystic Moon had a curse upon them (which is quite true in a way). Earth leaders were insulted, and removed themselves from negotiating further with the Gaeans. Humans, being generally distrustful and fearful of anything that doesn't cooperate exactly they want it, grew to hate the other world and attacked it, eventually building up into a full-scale war. The designs of mobile suits and Gundams were reborn and thought the best course to combat Gaean Melefs. In order to combat the Mystic Moon, Gaeans relied on heavily on their hybrid of technology and magic. Up to present day, some talks go on in secret between the two worlds, but it's obvious that no progress is being made. Not much beyond basic information was learned about each world before the incidents. 

~~~~~*~~~~~

The doctors on X74 didn't have a clue of what to do with Dei. She was a humanoid, that was sure, but wherever they tried to reconstruct her face or operate on her, the injuries wouldn't cooperate, either opening again or not responding to their technology. After the fourth hour, she was stable, but still resisting their treatment.

Doctor Vlad stared at the machine. The screen fluctuated wildly, and then cut off.

"She's broken another one...." He growled as he unplugged the machine and rolled it into a corner with 2 others.

"Something's not right. Bring it back and reconnect it. We can't keep bringing in new machines. Nurse, clean the wound in her hand, she's bleeding all over the floor again..." Doctor Sun worked on Dei's shoulder and did his best trying to reconnect the broken bone fragments.

"It's like she doesn't have the ability to heal. The burns on her arms and chest only seem to be getting worse." The nurse put new bandages on Dei's hand only to see more blood build up on it.

Vlad sighed. "This is ridiculous. She should be dead by now."

"But she isn't. I'm also interested in why machines won't read her vital signs." Sun sounded especially annoyed at the first statement, but kept working anyway.

~~~~~*~~~~~

"How about it was a coincidence? She hit her head when Silver was merging with Gold." Kai picked at the stitches in her shoulder before looking back at Jeremy.

"Then explain why she stopped when our BeamSaber hit WyvernGold in the face."

"I told you when I measured the energy levels of Tatsu. She had spent that thing down to where she only had enough for life support."

Jeremy put his hand on his forehead. "Okay. Then where would that much energy go? The Gundam was only gone for a month. You and I, studying that thing since it was developed _4 months ago_, took another month and a half to actually grasp the OSZERO system and not die. The way they outfitted that thing with their technology, and the way she kicked our ass the first few minutes, she had to adapted to it IMMEDIATELY, and not wasted any time or energy trying to figure out the controls. Mobile Suits are supposed to be able to last a year without replacing the Uranium cartridges."

"So you're saying she's like one of the ancient NewTypes?"

"No, I'm saying she's something else. It makes no sense."

"It's not like Gaeans don't have mobile suit technology. She could have applied whatever she knew about those into this suit." Kai tested her shoulder and stretched it almost enough to break the stitches.

"Their suits are NOTHING like ours. Their own movements drive those. And stop that. You're only making it worse."

"Did you get to see what happened to the inside of the cockpit? Maybe they changed that too. Or were you too busy looking after the brat?" she sneered.

"It's hard to notice what pictures she has up next to her consoles when she's right next to you bleeding all over you."

Kai flexed her arm and shoulder a few more times and winced. "Then lets go get a look." She hopped down from the hospital bed and made her way back out to the street.

"_This keeps getting better and better._" Jeremy thought to himself. 


	7. Kidnapped

Wyvern Gold: Chapter 7

~~~~~*~~~~~

Back in the docking bay, mechanics were working feverishly to get the two Gundams out of the way before any others or ships were due in. Cranes had pulled them to opposite corners of the hangar, with Wyvern coiled up in the far corner and suspended by the wings, and Dragon standing right beside the catwalk Kai and Jeremy were on.

"News is probably all over the station by now." Kai stared down at their marred Gundam.

"No doubt. But that's fine. We have the armor back and that's what counts." Major Or walked up to one of the guards and flashed his ID. "Survey the damage done to Dragon Silver. I'll inspect WyvernGold. We have to do this for the report to Willis anyway."

Kai leapt over DragonSilver's shoulder and peered over its back. "The armor scorched the back of the suit! The Gundanium on the arms and back are worn completely off. Any more damage and this suit would be unusable. What did you find?"

Jeremy finished talking to a few mechanics and opened the cockpit door. "The same burns are on this suit, especially where the Gaean metal is. ... What is this thing?" 

Jeremy motioned Kai over and pointed to a mechanism that stood out from the armor. A silver claw stood out over the door, which held a blood red stone. He tapped the jewel and the whole area began to glow red and shimmer. When it stopped, WyvernGold shuddered and raised itself on its claws and pulled its wings from the crane to drop them on the floor. The floor bent slightly under the force of the blades, but stayed steady.

Kai poked it. "Ugh. It's not solid. It feels disgusting; like warm gelatin. And there's something in here!!" She pulled out a grayish-red rock, which pulsed quickly in her hands, then stopped abruptly.

~~~~~*~~~~~

*beeeeeeeeeeeeep...*

"What the hell?!" Dr. Sun rushed back across the room.

"She's flat-lining!" Dr. Vlad grabbed Dei's arm for her pulse.

"But we just stabilized her vital signs!!!"

"What's the cause?!"

"I don't know!"

~~~~~*~~~~~

WyvernGold tilted until the pressure from the wing blades cut through the floor. The armor swayed violently, and its head bent over and almost seemed to look at them menacingly.

"PUT IT BACK!! PUT IT BACK!!!" Jeremy struggled with his balance on the cockpit door.

Kai slammed the rock back into the bright red jewel and tried to brace herself against the doorframe. Her arm was stuck in the Energist capsule as if the armor was thinking about what to do with her. When it did decide, Major Tyson found herself pinned to the other side of the hangar by a bolt of electricity. The suit let her fall to the ground a few seconds later, then righted itself and balanced on its claws again as if in standby mode.

~~~~~*~~~~~

"Doctor Vlad, her vital signs are stable again!" Sun watched over a new machine and sighed when it broke again.

~~~~~*~~~~~

"Major Tyson! Are you alright?!" Jeremy rushed over to her and propped her head up. The bolt didn't pierce through her clothes, but left a large burn mark over her heart.

Kai lay there lifeless for a while, but her breath did return to her. She simply stood up, put her hand over the burn mark on her chest, and growled a few curses under her breath. "We go see the little bitch. And she's going to disarm that thing for us."

Jeremy shouted over to the technicians and mechanics inspecting the suit. "Do what you can to fix these suits! And whatever you do, don't touch that stone or remove the armor!!

~~~~~*~~~~~

In a few days, it was all over the colony that a girl from the other world was captured and on this side of the portal. Had it not been for the Preventers, the colonists would have gone into riot mode and torn the colony apart. A lot of people took it upon themselves to gather outside the Military Hospital and demand that she be sent back, even though they didn't know whether she was harmless or not. A group consisting of militants and peacekeepers had been sent from Earth to deal with her, and orders had been sent out that Dei was to be put into isolation until they got there.

"Yeah right. We need her now, not after those idiots are done double-talking her!" Major Tyson yelled at one of the guards in front of Dei's hospital room.

"We have our orders." The other guard muttered. It was almost like he was slightly afraid of Kai.

"And we have ours. To investigate what's happened to the Gundam we brought back. And the girl is the only one who can disable that machine." Major Or was still keeping calm despite the events getting more and more complicated.

"Even so, you can wait the three hours until the group gets here. You may enter with them."

Kai's eyes rolled up in her head and she started to shake with anger. Recognizing her actions, Jeremy decided to step aside. Ever since he had met with her over the qualification test to pilot the Gundams, he saw that she had serious anger issues. He had gotten in her way once before, and almost received a broken neck. Either she had forgotten, or she had gotten over his insult as easily as she had gotten upset. It was a miracle to him that she hadn't been court-martialed yet with that temper.

The two guards were close enough that Kai could grab them both by the neck and smash their heads together and knock them out cold. She took a deep breath and went back to normal.

"I hope I wasn't in that shot..." Jeremy pointed up at the video camera a little bit up the hallway.

"Not in the mood..." Kai grabbed the keys and a handgun off one of the guards and opened the door.

"You never are, Major."

The view of Dei when anyone entered the room was completely obscured by the machines that were attached to her. Five were devoted to her life-signs alone. It was hard to match which beeping signal went to which machine. Dei was locked in a deep sleep which almost matched death.

Kai looked out the window for a few minutes and made several calculations. "Grab the girl. We're only on the 15th floor."

"What?! Only? What are you going to do?!"

"We're leaving."

"Are you insane? She's comatose! She's useless! And kidnapping a POW is going to get us put in prison!"

"You said OSZERO does freaky stuff to ya." Kai grinned and clicked the hammer on the gun.

"But you mastered OSZERO! And we have to get out now!" Jeremy heard the MP coming up the hallway and locked the door. "Never mind, too late."

"I did master it. OSZERO plus whatever crap was in that stone I _didn't_ master. NOW GRAB THE GIRL AND JUMP."

"... You're not serious, Major."

"Of course I am." She almost smiled as she took aim.

"OPEN THE DOOR, TYSON!!!" The Military Police shouted and tried to force the lock.

Jeremy closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "The girl has so many machines in her, she's a cyborg now. If we disconnect her, she'll probably die. We're about 160 feet off the ground. Unless you have a plane, we're not going to get out of here by jumping out of the window. And even if you do have some ingenious plan, there's about 200 people gathered around the hospital. There's no way they wouldn't see us. Do you understand?"

"Yes." she sighed.

Kai put two shots on either side of the door and felt satisfied as she heard two grunts of pain and bodies falling. Then she looked over all the machines attached to Dei and started pulling out any needle or sensor she found.

"I can't believe you just did that..." Jeremy's jaw was practically dragging the floor.

"We _are _in a war ya know." She grimaced as one of the monitors flat-lined so she shut it off with her fist.

"Okay. Suppose we do get out of here. Where are we going to go?"

"One thing at a time!" She grabbed an IV that connected Dei to a bag of some grayish solution and yanked it out. All the machines either shut down or flat-lined at once.

"_God, what did I do to deserve this today?_" Major Or thought of several possible solutions to the MP outside the door and the psycho standing across from him. Unfortunately none of them worked well.

Kai waited a few seconds then opened the window. The protesters were directly below. She grinned at them and waved. "Those idiots haven't a clue..." She pulled a remote out of her pocket and traced her fingers around the buttons. "Have a good grip on the girl?"

"This had better be real good. Like, "we don't die" good. That's all I ask right now." He wrapped Dei up in the sheet and scooped her up into his arms.

"That I can do!" She took two large black plates out of her pocket and slid one over to Jeremy. "Slide your foot over the plate and press hard!"

Kai placed her foot on her plate, and several thin plates slid out of the sides to make an air foil. Jeremy followed suit and prayed the slender pieces of metal would sustain their weight for their 'flight.' Kai pushed them towards the window and didn't have any trouble getting Jeremy to jump since she still had the gun in her hand. She followed them out of the window and leaned forward to catch the wind current and up to Or.

"WHOOOOO!!!!" She shouted and made sure to watch their descent carefully. If there were MP outside, they wouldn't be foolish enough to open fire on them while they had the girl. Once they hit the ground, they would have a completely different problem of dodging them and the mob. Hopefully her skills as a hacker weren't out of date yet...

Jeremy wanted badly to close his eyes and start praying for God to save him, but he knew the second he closed them, he wouldn't open them again. He hugged Dei tightly and tried to mimic the movements that Tyson made. 'What the hell was wrong with her? She said something about OSZERO and whatever was in WyvernGold. Did they have conflicting systems? Then why could the girl operate it?' He looked down at Dei. Instead of dying, she seemed to be returning to life. She stirred and took a deep breath but froze up again and growled something in another language. And the girl was an even bigger mystery. She managed to master OSZERO plus whatever system was attached to the Gundam. And the stone and crystal over the cockpit was supernatural. It controlled the Gundam like a mobile doll system, and was able to sense and attack Major Tyson without killing her.

The air foil did slow their decent, but they hit the ground hard. The pain wasn't enough to make them stop though, since the crowd decided they would try to catch them as they landed. Jeremy switched Dei to a more comfortable position by hefting her over his shoulder as they ran up the street.

"COME ON, TYSON! WHAT'S YOUR PLAN BESIDES US RUNNING FOR MAYBE A BLOCK AND A HALF BEFORE THE MP DRIVE UP AND DRAG US AWAY!?" He puffed.

"Down this alley, quick! I know where we are!" Kai ducked into the alley on the left and into a building.


	8. Close Calls

WyvernGold: Chapter 8

~~~~~*~~~~~

Jeremy followed quickly into the building and leaned against the wall for a second. "How could you possibly know where we are? This colony is only few years old and this building looks brand new..."

"Shut up, Or. My family helped build this colony, and this was my home until I got dragged to Earth for this stupid assignment." Kai took a second to rest also before running down the hallway.

"_It makes sense. Station you on the farthest colony so you won't be a serious threat._" His thoughts were written on his face and he didn't care. "So where are we?"

"The first floor of the police station."

This made Jeremy almost drop Dei. "We're where?!"

"I said shut up. I'm looking for the stairwell so we can get to the second layer. We'll be long gone before we could be caught."

~*~

Most space stations, colonies, and space fortresses are built in layers. The outermost layer is layer one. This is where the inhabitants reside. Layer two is where the utilities lie. Air Replication, Electricity Generators, Water Plants, and underground pathways that make it easier for large repair machines to maneuver without disturbing the cities above.

~*~

The door that they had come in opened and slammed with several footsteps and shouting afterward. But by the time the Military Police got to the end of the hallway, the police from upstairs met them there and neither had found Tyson or Or.

"You cut that entirely too close, you maniac..." Jeremy's whispers managed to echo into the darkness.

"How in the world did you make it into the military without making a couple of close calls?" Kai hacked the lock to make sure the cops wouldn't be able to get at them right away.

"Uuugghhh... Craaaaap...." Dei breathed and went back to sleep.

"She can't be waking up this quick!" Kai hissed.

"Especially since you shot her twice and unplugged her life support."

"The second one seems to have done her a lot of good. Now come on. Three miles west and there should be an intersecting path and another stairwell back to level one. I think it's an emergency shelter for the residential section." Kai finished the lock and took off running again.

"Maybe you should carry the girl since you have so much energy."

Kai laughed and turned around. "I'd just try to kill her again. Besides, she doesn't look like she weighs more than a hundred pounds."

"The girl feels like she weighs a ton. It's like she- OWW!"

Jeremy stopped short and dropped Dei to the ground. Kai grumbled something and came back to investigate. She found Jeremy hunched over the girl with 4 tiny trails of blood leading down his back.

"I think she heard you. She raked you good, Or. It's like she used claws or something back here. Think you'll live?"

"Ha ha. She surprised me. And since you can hear me, girl; GET UP." 

Dei made no movement or even indicated she was conscious.

"Dammit, we don't have time for this. Get up, girlie. Or there's another bullet in it for ya." Kai produced the revolver from earlier and pointed it at her head.

"Like hell you'll shoot her after getting her this far! Jeez." He winced and picked Dei back up.

"Rats." Kai didn't bother to help Jeremy back up and continued making her way through the dark tunnel.

About an hour of walking got them to their destination, and the stairwell was right where Kai said it would be.

"They have to know we're down here. How many of these stairwells are there?" Jeremy switched Dei to his other shoulder, but even this position was starting to wear him down.

"No clue. But since there are hundreds of these paths, and how long we've been down here, they'll figure out where we are soon. It'll be the most fun trying to get off the colony with her."

"And take her where?"

"I don't know yet." Kai started tampering with the lock.

"_And why is that your only response for everything you've gotten us into?_" He thought about how so far they were riding on her quick thinking and abundance of luck.

Kai made the kill gesture and listened to the other side of the hatch. When she thought it was safe, she cracked it open enough to get a quick view in case there was anyone waiting for them.

"Coast is clear." She pulled herself up through the hatch and kept watch while Jeremy hoisted Dei up the steps. "Only a little further, Or. A couple more flights of stairs and we'll be safe for a while."

Jeremy just decided to keep his mouth shut and concentrate on the dead weight on his shoulders instead of wasting energy on an insult and possibly getting shot. Kai led them over to a black marble building and in the back door.

"A friend's house." She crossed her fingers and grinned absently.

9 more flights of stairs and a lot of huffing and puffing later, they arrived at 915 and a door that looked exactly the same as the building's exterior.

"Kooo-neeekooo.... (Kiiiittyyyy....) " Kai sang sweetly.

Jeremy's eyebrow went up.

"Is that my little koibito (sweetheart)?" A deep bellowing voice carried through the door. Jeremy's eyebrow couldn't go any higher so the other one went up too.

A young Asian man appeared at the door and peered down at the trio through wire-thin glasses. "And you brought friends. No trashing the joint this time, huh? Wait, why are you two in fatigues... and she's out cold in a bed sheet... Kai, are you in trouble again? I _told_ you not to come directly here when you're in tro-"

"STUFF IT! GET INSIDE!" Kai hissed and pushed Jeremy and Dei past 'Kitty'. Once they were all in, she put up every lock on the door and ran to close the blinds.

"Okay. SPILL IT. If I'm going to be arrested again because of you, you'd better have everything laid out nice and neat. The last thing with the sneaking weapons out was bad enough."

Or had set Dei on the couch and settled down in a chair in the living room. It looked like an artist's studio combined with an bachelor's pad. Beautiful furniture everywhere, but a lot of it had a modern look and different little personal touches added on. It was a spacious apartment, but was cluttered with art supplies. The couch Dei slept on was an antique with black leather, but had pulsing blue veins on it as if it were alive. Or shuddered at it. 'Kitty' and Kai were talking back and forth in the next room, with the volume escalating rapidly. It took him a few seconds before he decided to go and straighten out whatever pack of lies Kai told that man. Some of his artwork looked heavy and would do a lot of damage if thrown.

"So you kidnapped her and took her halfway across the city?! And now you're trying to get her off the station. Your best one yet, Kai!"

"Hey, you let us in. News is probably aaaalllllllll over every single station that we're armed and dangerous." She razzed him. "You are in soooo much trouble for aiding and abetting..."

"Is she always this maniacal?" Jeremy appeared in the doorway.

"It's hard to say. Yeah, she is a maniac, but she's got a special something today. I can't put my finger on it."

"She was struck by a high-voltage charge from a mobile suit and attacked by the Gaean on your sofa..."

Kitty clapped his hands together and pointed at her. "That's it! That's tough to guess. Koibito, you really should stop starting fights."

Kai's eye twitched. "I DIDN'T START IT. WE WERE SENT ON A MISSION AND SHE ATTACKED ME. THEN THE SUIT ATTACKED ME."

"Yes, koibito. How long has it been since you left the hospital?"

"Two hours and 15 minutes." Jeremy's watch beeped as he tapped a few buttons.

"You have about three minutes before they come and break my door down. All I've got is some walk-in closets and my work. And I think they'll check the statues first this time since that's where you put the rocket launcher the last time." He pointed to a giant statue of an onyx monster. "That one cost me a couple hundred thousand to make. DON'T BREAK IT." Kitty growled in Kai's face.

"Yeah yeah yeah, where's the glass sarcophagus? The girl can go in there. That'll be fun to discover. Letsee... Jeremy..." She sized him up by walking around him. "You can go hide in the bedroom closet."

  
"THAT'S THE FIRST PLACE THEY'LL LOOK!" Jeremy was descending back into panic.

"You haven't seen his closet. Try not to scream when you first open the door. I'm gonna go change, and I'll go...." Kai tapped her head.

"Try the main studio. I haven't finished too much since the last incident and I'm way behind schedule."

"Ugh. I hate it in there. And the stench of chemicals is enough to kill a person. Come on, we've got to move the girl. And that sarcophagus weighs a couple tons."

"What kind of art do you do in here?" Jeremy grabbed Dei off the couch and followed Kai.

"Museum neo-exhibits. Right now, I'm working on the Egyptian Age of Mythology. Very cool stuff. Help me get the lid off the coffin. And in case you're wondering, my name isn't Kitty. It's Raion (lion). Raion Suun." Raion said as he unlocked the display room.

The display room wasn't very big, but there wasn't much in it anyway. In the center lay a yellow crystal box with Egyptian hieroglyphs laser-carved into it. It looked like Raion didn't need _too_ much help getting the top off as it slowly glided halfway open. "And dump her in."

Jeremy obliged to do so and rubbed his shoulders. Raion stared at the girl for a few seconds and quickly walked around the sarcophagus. He produced a gold and black death mask and laid it over the sheet where Dei's face was. Jeremy gritted his teeth. They could all hear a loud bang and voices coming from up front.

"What the hell was that about?" he forced himself not to yell.

"Hey, it might work." Raion grinned madly and slid the coffin lid back on. "And now to hide you."

Raion led Jeremy up the hall and around the corner into a sparsely decorated room. Without thinking, Raion shoved Or into the closet and locked it behind him. He got two steps away before he remembered and mumbled "DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING.", and then returned to the main room to get the door.

"W-wwilll… do…." Jeremy's eyes were as big as dinner plates and fixed on the axe that was about half a centimeter from between his eyes. Turning around wasn't an option since the entire room had blades and carving tools of every kind hanging from the walls and ceiling. 'I can see why Kai likes him…'

~*~

Kai leaned on a human-sized statue of a red mobile suit and clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Damn, it's worse than before… I'm gonna be sick…" The smell of solvents and paints assaulted her nose and burned the inside of it.

She looked around quickly and since there were no other alternatives, she ran to the window and looked out. There was a balcony and a tiny ledge beside it. Kai climbed out of the window and down on the ledge. She'd rather take her chances out here than suffocate and die in that room. Kai grabbed on to the edge of the balcony and slid down where she wedged her self uncomfortably between the underside of the balcony and the ledge. Why the hell couldn't he air it out once in a while?! 

~*~

"Raion Suun! Military Police!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" He grumbled and put on his best false smile. "What can I do for you today?"

"Can it, Suun. Your girlfriend's AWOL again, and we know she's here."

"Ugh. What'd she do now? And she can't be here because I already promised you boys that I wouldn't let her come over here and hide her stuff anymore. Especially after you destroyed everything and set me back 2 years."

"Right." The heavily armed officers pushed past him and proceeded to raid the apartment anyway. Raion tried to keep up with them and caught or righted anything that they turned over. He followed on officer into his bedroom and stopped him when he tried to open the door.

"OPEN IT OR I WILL." He held up his gun and prepared to shoot the lock.

"It's my supply closet. Unless you want a beam cutter, there's nothing in there. I keep it locked because it'd take forever to clean up if everything fell out." He unlocked it and opened it just a crack to pull out a long metal hook with a hollow point. Jeremy stood perfectly still, and prayed for more of Kai's stupid luck.

A voice called down the hall. "Sir! Come look at this!"

'This is too much…' Or closed his eyes and relaxed just a bit as Raion and the officer walked away.

Raion grumbled and grabbed the officer that called them to the sarcophagus with Dei in it. "You touch this, you pay for it. It took me a year and a half to carve this thing.

"What's inside?" An officer behind him pointed to the sheet and mask.

"That would be a dummy. This is a museum exhibit I'm creating. One, it would take a small crane to get the lid off, since it's a crystal/gold hybrid. Two, since I finished last month, I don't have a crane. The museum will pick it up next week. And three, it can't hold anyone because it doesn't have any air holes." Raion just realized his mistake and bit his lip. 'Lets hope Kai doesn't mind that the girl is dead…'"

The other MP gathered around them with nothing to report. The leading officer stared at Raion and narrowed his eyes. "You WILL report to us if you see Kai Tyson. Understand, Mr. Suun?"

"Perfectly. But you do understand that Kai isn't dumb enough to try the same trick twice…?" Raion stared back with equal hostility.

"Even so, we'll probably be checking up on you periodically. Good day, Mr. Suun."

'Damn it, Kai! This is even worse than last time!' Raion showed them to the door and almost slammed it after them. As soon as he heard retreating footsteps, he ran back to his studio and pushed the lid off of the large coffin. Dei was still unconscious, and didn't notice at all that she'd nearly been killed. Raion breathed a sigh of relief and looked around for the woman who was quickly losing her 'girlfriend' status. None of the statues or closets had been disturbed and then he saw that the window was slightly open. He leaned out of the window and saw her fingers locked around the edge of the balcony. He climbed out and closed the window behind him.

"You know I can see you, right?" he whispered over the side.

"As long as they didn't see me, who cares?" She hissed and tried to climb back out on the ledge. She slipped, but Raion caught her and pulled her back over the balcony.

"You are going to take your colleague, your hostage, and you are going to get the hell out as quietly as possible. They've bugged my apartment, and they'll be back later. After that, we're going to talk, that is if I ever see you again."

"You're threatening to dump me again? You know you love the excitement."

"There's a difference, Kai, between stashing some loot in a closet, and _kidnapping an otherworlder and causing an interplanetary incident._" He opened the window and pulled her inside; clamping his hand over her mouth.

He led her back to his bedroom and got Jeremy out of the supply closet. As soon as he was out, Raion put his finger to his mouth and took them back to the main studio. Raion had to struggle this time to get the lid perpendicular to the sarcophagus and helped Jeremy pull Dei out. He led them back out to the balcony.

"This CANNOT happen anymore, Kai. Got it? This is serious stuff now. I don't wanna see you until this is over and you're not going to prison because of all this."

"You better kiss her goodbye, then." Or grumbled. Kai kicked him in the leg.

"…Urgghh…. Neuill, you bastard, you'll pay… for thissss…."

Everyone looked down at the figure still tangled up in the bedsheet. Dei yawned and curled up tighter in Jeremy's arms.

Raion's eyebrow went up. "They speak English?"

Or hefted her up. "Yes. Evidently they understand any language."

"Maybe she'll understand this. WAKE UP." Kai moved the sheet and got ready to grab Dei's face, but recoiled and almost fell over the balcony. Raion had to grab her again to keep her from falling.


	9. Flashback

Wyvern Gold: Chapter 9

~*~

"What the hell is up with this wiring system?! There's enough to make two mobile suits in here!" A mechanic pulled up a thick bundle of cords in Wyvern Gold's face. They were clamped down by what looked like a brass ring, and each wire and cord looked like it passed through its own loop in the ring.

"If it ain't broke, don't mess with it. You heard what the pilot said!" The head mechanic cursed under his breath and hit a series of buttons in the cockpit. The armor didn't respond kindly; it tried to thrash around, but the mechanic ignored it. 

From the first hour, the three teams knew they would have to restrain or demolish Wyvern Gold. They did as instructed and ignored the foreign parts of the mobile armor, but it tried weakly to thrash about. A maintenance suit had to restrain it so it could be suspended from the ceiling of the work bay. Since there were so many more people working on it, an extraordinary amount of work was done on both Dragon Silver and Wyvern Gold. The burned plating was being replaced on both suits, but they had only halfway finished reconstructing Wyvern Gold's face plates when it had 'awakened' and started struggling again.

"Damn uppity thing. I'm tempted to chuck it out into space and hit the self destruct button." The head mechanic kept testing different systems, and wondered why he couldn't find any underlying doll system.

Dragon Silver was much easier to fix, there seemed to be no doll system in that one, nor was the damage as extensive. Just some charred Gundanium (which had stunned all the mechanics, only severe explosion could destroy that stuff), a fried generator, and some recalibrating to do.

"Does anyone have the new cameras for the eyes?!" A mechanic called down from the top catwalk.

"It'll be here in a few hours! It's coming from an earth base!" Someone below shouted.

"How much time before we finish all we can?!" The head mechanic gave up trying to find what kept Wyvern Gold going, and climbed out of the cockpit.

"3 MORE DAYS FOR THE ARMOR!" One mechanic tried to shout over the sounds of sparks buzzing.

"By the end of the day for the camera systems! Easy install!" The mechanic from the top called again.

"We need some time for the Beam Cannon and the Dimensional Remote! The jaw's been fused shut! At most a week!" The source of all the sparks stopped temporarily to get his message out.

'Maybe those pilots will get that foreign armor all worked out and get out of our hair…' The head mechanic sat down at a console and made notes of everything that was happening, including findings on the Gaean components to the armor. It wasn't necessarily advanced, but something weird was going on and no one was getting to the bottom of it. 

"SIR!!! Come take a look at this!!!" Two younger mechanics ran around the mech with puzzled looks.

"More of the foreign technology?" He didn't even bother looking up.

"They've replaced the power core."

"Have they, now?" He suddenly remembered that the pilots said that all the energy had been spent during the merge.

The other mechanic spoke up. "None of our equipment will read it, and as far as we can tell, it's not giving off any energy. In fact, it looks like they removed the nuclear components and capped off all the connections.

Now _that_ was interesting. "Lemme see this."

They led their supervisor around to the back of Wyvern Gold motioned around to the armored doors between its shoulder blades. Instead of a large black box connected to hundreds of small wires, they found two large vacuum tubes; one going in the top and one coming out of the bottom. What linked them together was a real mystery: a pinkish-red crystal that pulsed at the same rate as the crystal in front. The large crystal pulsed slowly and brightly, with the two vacuum tubes matching the rhythm with a pumping motion in and out, much like a heart.

"We can't do anything about it. It's more of their technology. Pilots told us not to touch it." He made another note of it.

~*~

"What the hell happened to her face?!?!" Kai stared incredulously.

"Save for that light scar down her face, she looks fine." Raion moved some of Dei's raven black hair out of the way. Kai 'hmph'ed and slapped her 'Kitty's' hand away.

"But almost a week ago, I nearly chopped it half. NO ONE heals that quick. Everyone back inside, NOW!"

"But they bugged my apartment-"

"Or and I will take care of it, now _move_!" Tyson almost broke the window slamming it all the way up so she could crawl back into the apartment. 

Or put Dei back on the couch and went with Kai on an exhaustive search of the apartment. Jeremy came back with 4 tiny dots in his palm, while Kai had 6. She took them, put them on the kitchen counter in a pile, and enjoyed herself immensely by hitting them repeatedly with a mallet out of Raion's closet.

Jeremy whispered to Raion. "And you like your women of the violent, psychotic persuasion?"

"She's usually not bad unless she's upset. This is the worst I've ever seen her, really."

"Whatever…"

Kai pounded away at the tiny dots until there were about 4 times as many specks on the counter. Then she scooped up the pieces and dropped them in a jar of acid she found in Raion's workshop; giggling to herself all the way. "And now that that's done, to the next part of this little mission."

"Would that be waking the girl up or figuring out how to get off the colony?" Jeremy chose not to focus on the frightening display that just happened and went right back to business.

"Since we're all here, the MP is out there, I know my koneko-kun has cookies in the pantry, a change of clothes, and a few other supplies, we're campin out."

Raion stiffened up immediately. "NO! No no no no no no NO!!! You can't stay here. I already told you that the MP would be back for you. And they'll come even faster now that you've destroyed the bugs."

"You worry too much, koneko-kun. Now, how shall we choose to wake our hostage?" Tyson rubbed her hands together menacingly.

Or cut her off as soon as he saw her smirk. "As calmly as possible so as not to put her back into shock. She might be healing at an alarming rate, but she's still injured and we don't know how she'll react to being on the other side of the Gate."

"She may look like a teenage brat, but she's still a soldier and a prisoner of war. Get over yourself, Or." Tyson responded flatly.

"How about this? _Take it somewhere else._" Raion was getting impatient again at Kai's hard-headedness.

"We already decided we're not going anywhere, koneko. So drop it." Kai sat down on the coffee table beside the couch. "God, she can't be any more than 16. Maybe she is like the old Newtypes…"

"But the Newtypes didn't have any extraordinary healing abilities." Jeremy was thankful to get a chair next to the couch; it was the first time he got to rest since they had left the hospital about 5 hours ago.

"What we did learn about Gaeans didn't say anything about being able to heal up instantly." Raion offered to keep from being left out of the conversation completely.

"Jeremy here still hasn't given us a reasonable theory for this whole mess, but he swears it has something to do with the armor we brought back."

~*~

Dei slept soundly while they talked and theorized about her. She was in a vivid dream state about everything she remembered from being taken away from home, up to her last conversation with her sister and best friend. Everything after that was jumbled and echoed, and caused her frustration.

__

"Where are you taking me?! Dad help me!! DAD!!!!" Her high-pitched voice carried up the hallway. She could see where her parents slept, but they weren't coming out of their room to help her.

__

"Shaddap, kid! We need you and your sister's talent!" The loud barking voice that carried her wrapped a huge leather-gloved hand around her neck. Dei squeaked in pain and put more effort into crying and gasping for air than calling for help. 

__

"SIR! I have the elder daughter! The son unfortunately has disappeared." A normal human voice materialized from somewhere in front of them; Dei couldn't see since she was tied up and being dragged.

__

"That traitorous bastard! He hid him! I bet he wasn't counting on us taking these two, though. If he weren't so powerful, I'd burn the place to the ground! How dare he not help us get rid of those accursed monsters! Down to the basement and the Guymelef rooms!" The harsh voice got louder, and angrier since they couldn't capture her little brother.

__

"RESIA!! What's going on?! Where's mom and dad!?! Why isn't anyone helping us!?!"

"What are you doing?! Dei's just a kid! Put her back!" Resia's voice was tense, but it didn't seem too concerned…

__

"Insurance in case you don't work out. One of you three has got to fit that damn lock. And it better be you two. If it's the boy, all bets are off and people start dying until we get what we want! Besides, there are younger than her who know how to work a melef."

"JUST PUT HER BACK, I CAN TELL YOU NOW SHE CAN'T OPERATE ONE!" Resia's voice went up in pitch; now she was getting scared…

Dei remembered lots of screaming and cursing, then the grinding of machinery and a terrible headache. Her dream jumped forward to her being bonded to WyvernGold and how much she wished one of them would die…

__

"DAMMIT! Get that away from me!" Dei managed to subdue one of the people holding her down and was backing away from Neuill holding a black dagger_._

"Fine. But you'll wish you'd taken the dagger." Neuill's inhuman speed allowed him to easily grab her and knee her in the stomach. 

She could've dealt with having the wind knocked out of her, but she didn't know about the kind of pain as her stomach kinked sharply and she tasted warm salt in her mouth.Dei couldn't see as Neuill then grabbed her cheeks and forced her mouth open to let the blood drip out of her mouth and onto a grey and white Dragenergist. He let Dei drop to the ground and waited patiently, and was rewarded as the Energist lit up with a pink aura. 

__

"Get up, brat! You've gotta put the key in the ignition. I ain't allowed to touch the thing." Neuill put the energist in Dei's hand and waited for her to get her bearings back.

__

"You don't know what you've done, you stupid monster. You should've just let me pilot the thing. If you keep abusing her, she'll kill you. She should kill you the second she gets into the controls." Resia stood off to the side and glared at Neuill. He approached her with the same speed he attacked Dei with, but didn't lay a finger on her.

__

"Quiet! You're more valuable to me where I can see you! The girl's a sucker and I'm sure if your father lost her to Mystic Moon, he'd be much more willing to fight." He muttered into her ear.

__

'Dei, forgive me…' She turned around and left since she couldn't watch anymore.

Once Dei could breathe again, she stumbled over to the heart of her new soulmate and placed the energist into WyvernGold's core. The hatch opened for her slowly, almost reluctantly, and Dei fell in and collapsed on the seat. What happened next was the worst part. Wyvern Gold was a fusion of Yspano and Mystic Moon technology, neither of which was completely understood except by the makers themselves. And since neither the little impish creatures nor the humans were available, the scientists and engineers of this world had to make due with what they had. 

It was evident that a mistake had been made somewhere because as soon as Dei felt what she was supposed to do and hit the switches for WyvernGold's ignition, the armor lurched forward and the Energist Core flashed rapidly. Dei screamed in pain, which could be heard well outside of the Gundam and far past the camp, with a little help of the PA system. It felt like her chest would burst from the pressure coming from her heart. The hybrid monster clawed its Energist Core while the tail and wings thrashed about. What the scientists had neglected to do was turn off the Gundam's natural power source, since no creature has two hearts. The Gundam's power grid was overloading, and Dei's heart was feeling the same. She slammed her fists overhead in hopes of hitting the ignition buttons again to turn it off. She was successful just in time, and by the time they had both finished their tantrums, Wyvern Gold was on it's back with sparks flying out of it, and Dei was completely comatose. Since she didn't die immediately, Neuill considered the test to be a success, while he ordered the scientists to fix whatever problems his little guinea pig showed them. 

This went on and off again for a month, each time decreasing the pain a little until the two systems were intertwined. All the while Dei was being shaped into a soldier and to forget everything about her past life until she defeated the Mystic Moon, and she was the only one who could defeat the Mystic Moon, since her Melef could fly into the darkness of space.

~*~

Dei's voice trailed off weakly. "Why are you trying to kill me..?"

"And she's at it again. Who is she talking to?" Kai muttered.

"I think she's having nightmares."

"Then by all means. Her crying and moaning was getting on my nerves." Kai grabbed the girl roughly by the shoulder and shook her hard. "C'mon, we can't concentrate with all the noise you're making!"

"mmmMM… Bite me, Resia…" Dei rolled over.

Kai's eye twitched as she thought for a second, then stood up and positioned her combat boot over Dei's throat. "WAKE. UP."

Dei coughed and put her hand around Kai's ankle. "Fatch, Resia! Get your big feet…. YOU…" Dei could only get her right eye open, but it was good enough to see who was pinning her down.

"It's about time you woke up. You won't believe the trouble I had to go through!"

"You didn't have to carry her, Tyson. And get your damn foot off her neck. You see she can barely breathe." Or got up to pull Kai off Dei.

"What's going on…?"

"Guess who's a prisoner of war, sister."

"Fatch." She muttered again and went back to sleep.

"You're not getting anywhere with this." Raion laid his ice cold hands on her cheeks.

This was enough to get Dei conscious enough to get everything to sink in. 'This place sure doesn't look like a prison…'

Dei took a few deep breaths and felt around on her face. She felt the scar there, but was thankful there was no pain attached to it. It would go away with further work to WyvernGold. She felt a burning sensation up and down her back, but that would have to take back seat to everything else. She also still couldn't get her left eye open and that was enough to start a tirade. 

"Why can't you monsters be happy with the Mystic Moon? Do you know how long we had to fight and how many people had to die before we could enjoy peace on Gaea?"

"Probably not nearly as many as have died here, brat." Kai resisted the urge to wring Dei's neck rather easily. This wasn't like her…

"That would explain why do you don't have anyone left to pilot those pathetic Melefs. Get me a glass of water." Dei felt more like a strong drink, but thought better of asking for any kind of liquor.

"I see they teach great manners on Gaea. Not until you answer some questions for us." Jeremy felt a little more laid back. Why wasn't she on wit's end and trying to escape? Not that he wanted to deal with that…

~*~

End of Chapter 9

Huzzah! This one took too long to finish cause I had all the ideas right there and couldn't write 'em.

See ya around for the next chapter! *waves*


	10. Nice Friendly Chats

Wyvern Gold: Chapter 10

* * *

Fras groaned inwardly. "Dei… she's been gone for days…"

Resia wasn't nearly so emotional. "Don't tell me you're losing faith. You'd better not be."

"No… um… agh, I'm going back to the battlefield. I need to work out some aggression." Fras pushed past her and headed for his friend and Guymelef.

Resia read him and kept her mouth shut. She really did feel sorry for Fras. Ever since Fras had met her sister, the love was _thick_. Dei didn't really care too much. That probably bothered Resia more than it bothered Fras. It also bothered her that if Dei survived after the war, he'd never see her again anyway.

Did she say '_if_'? Damn Neuill. A few hours ago, his immediate response rocked the camp and nearly got the both of them killed. His animal instincts to anger kicked in and he jumped over the table at Resia for not doing anything. As if she could do anything. She did have a flight Melef, but it couldn't go _that_ high. Resia knew she'd get it again later anyway, so she jumped out of the way and elbowed him in the back with speed rivaling Neuill's. Fras jumped out of the way since he did not have Resia's speed or Neuill's power. If he got in the way, he'd either be crushed or have his head knocked clean off. He hopped over the now downed Neuill and tried to rush out of the tent, but was caught around the ankle.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?! Between you and the demon sisters, the Mystic Moon is the _least_ of my problems!" Neuill barked. His claws dragged him back into the fray, just as he got up and flipped him over on the ground. Resia was behind his table and snickering at the both of them. When her eyes met Neuill's, she straightened up and returned in hissing tone.

'Demon Sisters' hit a chord with Resia. "How about you lay off, you son of a bitch?! Neither of us could've done anything. As long as I'm so far away, I can't influence her at all! If anything, YOU sentenced her to die when you sent her up there! It was your pathetic idea to think she could do anything about the gate in the first place! Only the Cursed Ones can manipulate the pillars of light! You're the one who tried to mix technology, and YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO PAY FOR IT ALL." She hardly raised her voice, but when she did, the ground vibrated from the volume and her anger.

'Resia, he still has my leg. Now he's going to tear it off!' Fras braced himself for the inevitable, but it didn't come. Neuill let him go and stomped over to Resia.

"You know exactly why you're not dead right now. But. If she doesn't come back in three more days, _you're mine_." All of his sharp teeth were centimeters away from her face, and she knew if he finally let go, he'd break every bone in her body.

'You've done it now, sister…' Her eyes narrowed. "She'll be back here. She can take care of herself."

"You two are re-assigned to the active regions. Now get the hell out of here." His low growl did not phase Resia. Fras had managed to leave during their face-off.

"You've got three days, Dei. And then I fight a new war." She gritted her teeth and tried to keep composed as she headed back to her tent.

* * *

"We have a few questions about WyvernGold. And you better be straight with us." Kai leaned over closer to Dei and narrowed her eyes.

"I wouldn't be able to tell you much since you people built the stupid thing, and I'm just a pilot." Dei frowned up.

"But we didn't build the silver and white machinery attached to that mobile suit. That mess is yours. Now. How does it work?"

"Can't tell you that. My people didn't build that either." This was fun. She could see they were getting frustrated already.

"Tell us who did then, brat." Kai was wondering where her gun went.

"Like it would help you. You don't know them. Hell, we don't even know who or what they are."

Jeremy didn't believe her. "So let me get this straight. You've mastered a mobile suit in a month, that you have absolutely no idea who built, is comprised of two completely different and I'd assume conflicting technologies, and has the ability to drive its pilot-" Kai slapped her hand over his mouth and whispered in his ear.

"You IDIOT! Don't tell her about that!"

"Insane." Dei finished almost absently. "All I know is that the Guymelef is dangerous and you should tell your people to keep away from it."

"We won't until you tell us why. And how do you know about the insanity? You look fine to me." Jeremy was really getting into this mystery.

"I'm not telling you any more." Dei sat back on the couch and was strangely drawn to put her finger on her marred eye. She wanted to force it open, but it was as if something had fused it shut. Also for some reason, she couldn't focus. She felt she should have already started on a plan of escape, but her mind couldn't put one together, and her life did depend on it. Although… she felt like she wasn't in any immediate danger…

"You do realize that if you don't spill at least something, you're not getting back, AND Kai's probably going to beat you to death." Raion hoped she'd find these to be good reasons so they would get out of his apartment.

Dei looked Kai up and down for a few seconds and sat back again. "I've been beaten by worse. And you probably know a hell of a lot more than I do about that Guymelef. I told you, I only know how to control it."

Kai was insulted and her instantaneous fuse had her wrap her hands around Dei's neck. "THAT DAMN MACHINE HIT ME WITH A BOLT OF PINK LIGHTNING, AND I DO THINK YOU KNOW HOW IT WORKS. YOU'RE GOING TO TALK, OR I'LL MAKE DAMN YOU NEVER GET BACK ACROSS THAT GATE." Kai's eyes reflected something different than when Neuill would threaten her. They weren't right. And that set Dei on edge. Dei put her hands around Kai's wrists and pulled her away from her neck.

"A-a-All I know is that whatever the technology is, it fused me with the machines. Anyone else who pilots it goes insane or dies. Whatever happens outside, happens inside. I don't know how it works and I don't know where it came from. I wish it had killed me like it killed all the others."

"So it was trial and error until someone could withstand the pressure?! Where the hell were your elite pilots?!"

"They were the first to die. Believe me, I tried to get out of it, but my ….general… was ready to slit my throat and kill my family if I didn't. I'd happily give the piece of crap back if my soul wasn't attached to it."

"That makes no sense! It's a machine! It can't have your soul! And it is NOT a piece of crap! That machine is one of the most powerful mobile suits on Earth, and it was destined for ME!" Kai felt they were getting nowhere by just asking questions. Her hands clenched into fists.

"Our machines can't. But it also makes no sense how they're able to defeat our machines even though Guymelefs are technically decades behind our technology." Ideas began to race and couple together in Jeremy's mind. Guymelefs couldn't possibly be on par with mobile suits, since at the core they were only steam and gears. What's so special then about their machinery that it can recognize and choose a pilot? And what could they possibly use that could deflect beam particles?

"You're gonna come with us, and you're gonna diffuse that thing so we can get inside and figure out what you did to it. And then, if we haven't been caught and brutally executed, we could see about getting rid of your troublesome butt."

"Hmph. As long as I don't have to go back to the military, I can take my time." She thought it'd be a good vacation against her other captive, but then she remembered the threats he made to get her to pilot the Mystic Guymelef. 'Although without me, he'll probably kill Resia, and my family…' "Never mind! I have to go back now! Where is WyvernGold?!"

Dei jumped to her feet and reeled for a few seconds. Having only one eye made her judgement impaired and she toppled over on Kai since she was right in front of her on the table. Kai screeched and pushed her off like she had the plague, and Dei ended up on the floor. The sheet she was wrapped up in came away from her, and Dei noticed the terrible draft.

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!?!" She picked at the light hospital gown.

"Err… since you bled all over them, I guess the hospital got rid of them." Jeremy didn't want another girly tirade. Kai was more than enough.

"I WAS IN THE HOSPITAL?! How did we get here then?! And where the hell are we, for that matter?" Her eye drifted over to the giant window that took up the entire wall.

What vision she had was totally fixed on the artificial world. She noticed that the landscape had no horizon, and actually went UP the farther it went out. There also happened to be no sky.

"This is a space colony. We're at the half-way point between Earth and Gaea. Humanity's outgrown Earth and we were pushed to live up here." Raion moved the curtains and blinds so she could see better.

'_They can't even live on their own planet?_' Dei was growing less sympathetic by the minute.

"And to investigate what happened to WyvernGold, we had to make you an early outpatient." Jeremy snarled.

Dei looked from the bedsheet to her hospital gown. "… You … kidnapped me. From the hospital."

"Kai's genius, not mine. You'd still be there in a drug induced coma if it were up to me."

"It was either get you now, or after the 'authorities' were done torturing you and turning your brain into a pile of mush."

Dei thought she'd been tortured enough the past months. "My gratitude. But I can't go out like this. … Do you always demean the sick by dressing them like this?"

"Do you always complain this much?" Jeremy muttered.

"Only when there's gross incompetence around." Dei snarled and wrapped herself back in the sheet. "So, when am I getting some clothes? Or are you going to sneak me around like this for the rest of my time here?"

"If you keep it up, brat, that won't be very long." Jeremy was fast becoming ticked at her attitude.

Raion looked her over. "I have just the thing, but it's probably going to be a little big."

Kai only needed a millisecond to know what he was talking about. "If you give her my clothes, you're a dead man, and they'll find parts of you in your work."

"It's not like you can wear any of it anymore." He grinned at her, as if he mildly enjoyed making her angry. He walked towards his bedroom.

"Blehh… And I need to clean up. I smell like chemicals." Dei wrinkled her nose at the healing wound on her hand.

"Shower's back here, 3rd door on the left!"

"Yes, and after this, we can go out to eat at some fancy restaurant, show her around the colony, and then we can give her all the ESUN's top secret information." Jeremy muttered under his breath.

Dei smirked and got up from the couch. "I really don't care what you do, as long as I get WyvernGold and go home as quickly as possible."

Jeremy watched her back as she retreated towards the bathroom and his eyes narrowed. '_How in the world could she have heard me_…_?_'

* * *

Colonel Willis had two fingers pressed up against his temple. "I don't suppose there are any other infractions in their records that you failed to tell me about?"

He really didn't need this today. As the saying goes, 'when you're in charge, everything's your fault.', even if it isn't. Vell and Lison were back in his office, Vell wearing a scowl and Lison looking incredibly nervous. General Fritz found out, and was now sitting at the other end of the short conference table, with Vell and Lison beside each other. The specs for Wyvern Gold, Dragon Silver, and KinNoTatsu flashed on the screen PowerPoint style on the screen across form the two inferior officers.

"There are no infractions on Major Or's record. Major Kai Tyson however is noted for being rebellious and one of the more, … loud, officers. Though that is how she was promoted that far. Her strategic thinking and leadership skills are far beyond those of her class. That's why she was chosen." Vell pushed her glasses up and read a sheet from a manila folder.

"I don't care if she's Duo Maxwell's kid! Someone like that you do not trust with highly delicate operations!"

"I would like to point out that Hellen Maxwell is much more subdued than Duo."

"Shut up, Lison." Willis growled.

"In all due respect sir, while Tyson and Or are to say the least an unlikely combination, as long as _someone_ is with her, Tyson can form a semblance of self-control. Major Or should actually have had very little trouble keeping Tyson in check." Lison pulled at his collar as he tried to speak.

"Now that was some _great_ self control today as they managed to kidnap that girl and escape." Fritz was mostly disinterested in their arguing and just wanted to know how they planned to correct this mess. "All this finger pointing is just going to end up as more paperwork for all of you getting court-martialed. Tell me your plan to fix this whole mess NOW."

"They can't escape from the colony, and it happens to be Tyson's home colony, so we can easily get information about where she goes and if anyone's seen her. We also have an active search for her, Or, and the Gaean soldier. The fort on that side is keeping us updated." Vell kept composed as usual.

"I want the three of them in the next 24 hours or it's your heads. That Gaean soldier, especially. Dismissed." Fritz stood up and left the room. He kept his temper the best he could and left before his blood pressure went up.

"Making calls now, sir." Vell took her disks and papers and left for her office.

Willis then looked over to Lison and grinned. "So, what are _you_ planning to do to make this worse?"

"Actually, sir. I was planning on going up to the colony myself. Despite Vell's sentiments, I am not an incompetent. I happen to know X74 as well as, if not better than Major Tyson, and I believe I could actually be of great benefit to their arrest. I can be there in as little as 4 hours with the next shuttle."

"You know what? I'm going to give you a chance. It'll get you the hell out of my office. GO!" Now his blood pressure was going up.

"Yes sir." He dismissed himself and ran to the launch pad. Maybe if for catching them, he could get a promotion and then he could step on Vell's toes for a change.

He was in luck, and a shuttle for the outer colonies was leaving in an hour. This gave him just enough time to make arrangements for when he arrived. He would need his mobile suit just in case, and there were circumstances around his return to X74. The first order of business was to get the armor and base suit back into military custody…


End file.
